


Always a Surprise

by KellCavs



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Doesn't matter who lol, Gen, You are a merc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellCavs/pseuds/KellCavs
Summary: You never really get used to the feeling of death....
Written on my phone at 4:30 in the goddamn morning so I'm sorry for shit quality.





	

You were burned alive by that goddamn enemy Pyro. They'd ambushed you around the corner again. As you dropped dead, you heard the snap of a sentry gun. You'd be surprised if there weren't a few rapid-fire bullets lodged in your body. It either helped with your death or took out that Pyro. Either way, it hurt like hell; it always did.  
You lay there for a few minutes before you lost consciousness. It was that dark time after death and before respawn picked you up. One of the weirdest sensations was that floaty, in between thing that the Medic had worked so hard to fix. No matter what he did, he couldn't make it go away. It was a small price to pay for cheating death, you supposed. As you faded away, you heard the screams of dying teammates and enemies. It didn't matter. You were all the same in death.  
One of the most frightening things was when you arrived in respawn before your old body got picked up and you passed it on your way to the front lines. It didn't happen often, but it gave you nightmares. It gave everyone nightmares. Nothing like being forced to come to terms with your own mortality than staring your own bloody corpse in the face, right?  
You managed to surprise a few enemies as you approached the front. They don't expect people to kamikaze and throw themselves into the cold embrace of death. You manage to get away, wounded, but alive. Blood that isn't all your own derenches your clothes and you're pretty sure you tracked in that one Scout's guts on your boots, but you evaded respawn for now. The enemies you surprised weren't so lucky. Their dying screams filled your ears and you shove the noise from your mind. If you held onto the terrified faces of every person you killed, you'd have left the respawn zone and offed yourself a long time ago. It didn't pay to grow attached. You ducked into a corner to catch your breath and collect yourself. You tossed around the idea of calling for the Medic or if you should just hunt for a first aid kit. One of your Scouts charges in front of your hiding spot. He is blown to smithereens before he can let out a cocky taunt. You are showered with warm blood and bile, and you feel vomit rise in your throat as his head lands fifteen feet up in the rafters. It sends several pigeons fluttering away, letting out offended coos. Something brings your attention to the staircase behind you. You fire several times, and the enemy Spy drops dead without so much as an indignant scream.  
"Movin' out!" you heard the Engineer shout as he passed you. He ran up the stairs, tool box in his arms. You followed, daring the enemies around you to try and take him out. Far below you, you hear the deafening roar of a minigun followed by several pained screams and then silence. You can't make it who is winning from here.  
You never expected the bullet from an unseen Sniper to plant itself between your eyes. As you sink to your knees, you feel the familiar sensation of respawn coming to pick you up. Your team's Spy darts past you, followed by an enemy Scout. The spy vanishes, and so do you. The Scout falls over, dead, the Spy's butterfly knife lodged in his spine, ready to send you both back to the beginning.


End file.
